Run!
by BlueCrane27
Summary: Selina is a 13 year old girl, and her life is changed forever when she and her friends accidentally time travel back to 1805, where they meet Valjean, Javert, and Javert's daughter, Eleanora. In between attempting to bust Valjean out of prison, Selina is dealing with mean girls, nauseating boyfriends, and the struggle of discovering who her real friends are.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Les Miserables, and I don't own Les Miserables.**

"Okay, Selina, truth or dare?" Terisa asked me, twirling a strand of silky golden hair. She glances over at Irina, who gives a sly nod. Terisa elegantly places her head in her hands and stares at me. Oh no. If I know Terisa (and unfortunately I do) she is going to give me, like, the hardest truth EVER. Specifically, a specific truth on a specific guy. WAY too specific. I am NOT going to spill my guts on Jackson just because of some stupid truth! I had no other choice.

"DARE!" I say. "No one's been brave enough to try one yet. Bring it on!"

"Are you sure, Selina? Answering a truth might be a lot easier," said Terisa slyly.

"Or maybe not!" giggled Irina. Okay, whatever embarrassing truth they were planning to throw at me, I wanted no part of.

"I'm sure," I confirmed. "Give me your hardest!" Crud, sometimes I wish my brain thought faster than my big fat mouth. I was relieved at first, until I heard Terisa's dare.

"Okay, Selina, I dare you to sneak over to the next campsite, steal a bag of their marshmallows, and come back! Then we can eat them!" For a few moments, I just stood there like an idiot, my mouth hanging open. Oh. My. God.

"I-I dunno guys," I stuttered. "What - what if I get caught or something?"

"Hey," shrugged Terisa. "You _said_ 'give me your hardest.' Your fault, not mine." Crud, what had I gotten into? I'm going to KILL Terisa for this!

"Fine!" I spat. "But you and Irina have to go with me."

"We'll stay here," Alyssa volunteered. "If you guys aren't back in 30 minutes, Katie and I'll go get help."

"We'll get the girls in the next tent over," piped up Katie. "I think I have a first aid kit if you sprain your ankle or something." I was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. However, I had the feeling my girlfriends weren't going to let me out of this. I went into auto-drive and said,

"Okay, let's get going Terisa, Irina-hey, what are you doing?" Irina was staring at herself in the makeup mirror she had brought, making herself look like a dog.

"Irina, what the heck are you doing?"

"Well, if we get caught, would the police really think that a cute little puppy stole marshmallows?"

"Maybe," Terisa muttered.

"Of course not!" corrected Irina. "But I'll come visit you in detention!" Okay, NOW I was starting to get a bit of a bad feeling about this. But my friends were obviously set on doing this, so I remained silent. I attempted to swallow my fear as I climbed out of the tent with Irina and Terisa and into the night.

It was much darker than I thought dark could be. My feet were covered with blackness, and it was almost impossible to find any path, let alone, the right one. Terisa held the flashlight over a path I had never noticed before.

"We go this way," Terisa concluded. We trudged along the pathway, which was becoming extremely overgrown. Then, without any sort of warning, the flashlight went out. We all screamed.

"How could this happen?" wailed Terisa. "I charged the batteries right before the camping trip!"

"Teresa?" I heard Irina ask.

"Yeah?"

"Was there a cave on the way to the next campsite?"

"Heck, no, why?"

"Because we're in one now." We all screamed again and ran forward, really fast, like, sonic couldn't catch up to us. A few seconds after we left the cave, I heard another scream, followed by a thud. Terisa had fallen, and was staring glassy - eyed into the bushes.

"Terisa, what the?" I asked. She could only point. I looked to where she was pointing. So did Irina. Oh. My. God. I finally knew what she was staring at. My stomach contracted with fear. Beyond the bushes stood a shadowy figure.

Stay tuned for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

one of us dared to move. I looked at Irina and Terisa, who were both staring at me. I felt obligated to do something.

"Irina, Terisa, go get Alyssa and Katie, and tell them to bring some type of defense mechanism."

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"Just go!" Terisa rolled her eyes but followed Irina into the cave and out of sight. I turned my head back to the place where Terisa spotted the mysterious person. He was still there, and he seemed to be looking around, to see if anyone was watching him. What if he saw me?! My heart started pounding away somewhere in my throat, and I crossed my fingers that Terisa and the group would be here soon. I suddenly noticed I was breathing quite loudly and tried to breathe softer; the man might notice me if I breathed too loudly. I started thinking about who he could be. Whoever he was, he was breaking the law. Our Middle School district owns this place, no one else is allowed to be here. I felt something on my shoulder. I almost screamed when I whipped my head around to see what it was. Good thing I didn't. It was only Terisa, Irina, Alyssa, and Katie. Our cover would have totally been blown. Katie was carrying the pistol. She handed it to me, with disapproving looks from Terisa. I pretended not to notice. I placed my hand how I'm hopping is the right way on the pistol, and took a deep breath. I walked forward.

CRACK. Oh. No. I had stepped on a twig. They guy's head spun around and looked in our direction. I froze.

"You _do_ know that pistol isn't real, right?" Katie muttered. _WHAT?!_

"What?" I asked, hoping she wasn't saying what I think she's saying.

"It's my brother's toy. The worst it could do is give you a nasty bruise." God, why does everything have to fail me right now?

"Is anything in it?"

"I put a little rock in their." Well, at least, she's not totally hopeless. I refocused my attention on the guy, who seemed a lot closer than he was a few seconds ago. Oh my God. HE'S ABOUT TO LOOK IN THE BUSHES! I don't know what made me do what I did next. I didn't think about it or anything. But, it was actually pretty impressive. I vaulted over the bushes, holding the toy pistol in front of me, screaming,

"Put your hands up and don't move!" I landed like one of those spies in a high - tech spy movie, with my feet apart and the pistol pointing right at his face. He did indeed put his hands up and didn't move. My friends were right behind me, all striking warrior princess poses. I brush a stray strand of thin, brown hair behind my ear, just for effect.

"Do you actually know how to shoot? You're just girls," the guy says. Uh, no, I think, but I don't say that.

"Yes," I lie. "Uh, once this bad guy broke into my house, and uh, my parents were out or something, and well, I just grabbed my Dad's gun and shot the window next to him and he ran out of the house and yeah." Irina's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised slightly: _Good lie!_

"Well, um, you're not _planning_ on shooting me, um, are you?" I relaxed a little. Good, this person was buying into our little scheme.

"That depends," I reply, stroking the toy pistol. I want to keep the tension going. It gives me an odd feeling of… control over the situation. "Unless you are planning to attack us, we do not plan to shoot you."

"So, um, who the heck are you?" asked Terisa with a disdainful air. Ugh, she can't stand not being in the limelight for ten seconds! Kind of annoying.

"I'm… Valjean," says Valjean.

"My name is Terisa, and these people are Katie, Alyssa, Irina, and Selina." So now we're standing in awkward silence when I hear a voice.  
"Did you guys hear that?" I suddenly asked?

"Hear what?" said Katie, who was quite calm despite being deep into the woods late at night with some sort of criminal. I heard it again, this time it sounded like to voices, talking to each other. They sound as though they belonged to middle - aged men. I looked at Valjean just soon enough to see his face turn gray and dashed into the nearest bush. I was right - he must be a criminal! Then these men must be the police! Waaaaait… I'm still holding a pistol… I throw the pistol into one of the nearby bushes a millisecond before to guys in really old - fashioned police uniforms.

"Did you see a man run by here?" One of them inquires. I glance at Terisa. Do we give Valjean or not? She shrugs. Some help that was.

"No," I say uncertainly. Valjean seems okay, I can't think of a reason to turn him in."

"You seem rather uncertain about that…"

"No. We haven't seen anyone." I answer stubbornly.

"Well than why are you sneaking around here in the woods at night?" I try to lie, but I can't think of anything. I glance at Terisa again. She wanted the spotlight, she gets it. Okay, Terisa, let's see what you got. She just stands there with her mouth open for a few seconds, when Alyssa saves the day and says,

"Does it matter? This is OUR private property! And YOU'RE trespassing! That's against the law. You _do_ know that, don't you?" Wow Alyssa. She's always been sort of quiet, I didn't know she had that in her. So much for stealing the show, Terisa. Well, this really ticked this one guy off.

"Of course I know! I'm a police inspector! Back to the question! Have you seen a fugitive running around here!"

"No!" I shout.

"Fine!" He spat. "If you see him, report to me immediately!" I consider rolling my eyes, but that would probably just tick him off even more.

"Okay," I reply. He and the other person walk away. After a few seconds, Valjean emerges from the bush.

"Who _was_ that guy?" I ask him.

"Whoever he was, he's extremely rude," added Irina, who has been silent for some time now.

"His name is Javert," began Valjean, "and he's after me."

"Are you going to tell us why?" said Terisa, who was back to her disdainful air.

"I stole some bread," he muttered. Terisa was about to give a lecture on that, I could tell. I gave her a look. She looked daggers right back at me, but didn't say anything. I can't come up with anything else to say.

"Well, we're not going to report you," said Katie, breaking the awkward silence.

"We're not?" Terisa tossed her hair over her shoulder. God, sometimes she is such an airhead. Why the heck is she on Valjean's case like this?

"No, we're not," confirmed Irina. Terisa glared at Irina but didn't object.

"Thanks," said Valjean. Once again, I could come up with nothing to say. I glance up at the moon. I'd say it's about 3:30. We should probably head back soon. I was about to say so when Valjean asked,

"Why is that girl dressed up like a dog?"

"Oh," began Irina, "we were on our way to another campsite to steal their marshmallows when we ran into you. This is a disguise." I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay…" replied Valjean, who evidently thought that action was a little strange.

"Okay, so, I think it's getting kind of early, we should probably head back if we don't want detention," I pipped up.

"Yeah," agreed Terisa, who hasn't spoken for some time. "We'll be going now." Valjean looks upset.

"But we can come back!" I say, not wanting this adventure to end just yet. "We leave in a few days, but we can come back tomorrow at like, midnight."

"We will?" said Terisa exasperatedly. "I'm not sure I want to…"

"Well, if you don't want to sneak off into the woods with us and have adventures, that's fine with me," I replied.

"Fine, I'll go, but it had better not be a total waste of my time."

"We can bring some other people, too!" squealed Alyssa. She's very social.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," I began to reason, but Irina interrupted,

"We can ask Alex to come along." My stomach lurches. I picture myself, only much cuter, running through the woods at sunset, Alex close behind me. We jump over a rock and slide down a steep hill when we come to the edge of a cliff. We are overlooking an ocean of trees, with a flaming sun setting behind them. I look at Alex and he looks at me. His hands are around my waist, mine are on his shoulders, he's getting closer and closer…

"Well?" Irina wakes me from my perfect romance.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure!" I reply.

"One question," Terisa begins. Oh no. I can tell from her tone of voice she's going to say something really offensive. I'm about to stop her when she says, "Where are you from, the 19th century? What the he-"

"Terisa, shut up," I snap. She is NOT going to mess this up with her airheadedness. Is that even a word? Valjean looks mildly surprised.

"Actually, it is the 19th century. It's 1805, I think." What. The. HECK?!

"Say that again," I say slowly, just to make sure I didn't misunderstand Valjean.

"It's 1805," he replied questioningly, thinking we were psycho or something. We all stared at each other. 1805?! This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. How the heck?!

"That cave," I said, having no idea where this sentence was going. "What if the cave was a time portal or something?" It seemed absurd when I said it, but then, why couldn't it be true? This entire night was impossible on it's own! A little magic would only be a slight stretch.

"What the heck? Uh no, that did NOT happen," contradicted Terisa. "That's like, impossible."

"Actually, I think Selina might be right," Katie chimed in.

"WHAT?!" screamed Terisa.

"Yeah. Remember when the light went out? That must be because we were in an inter - time zone!"

"Wait. What's going on?" said Valjean. We had all forgotten he was there.

"Oh, uh," I say, a little flustered, "well, um, where we come from, it's 2015." Now it's his turn to be surprised.

"2015?!"

"Yes, yes, we've had this conversation, we have traveled back into the past, time travel is real, bla bla bla," provided Terisa in a superior air.

"Wow."

"Yup." Alyssa looked down at her watch and screamed.

"GUYS! It's 6:30! We need to go back, like, NOW!"

"Now you tell us you have a watch!" I retort, annoyed yet scared. "She's right, we have to go NOW if we want to be alive tomorrow."

"Okay, um, can you come back at midnight tomorrow?" Valjean asks. I wonder why he cares, but now doesn't seem like the time to ask.

"Sure," I confirmed. "Now we really have to go. We'll see you later!" The girls and I dashed back into the woods, sprinted through the cave, down the hill and into the tent, where we lept into our sleeping bags and pretended to be asleep.

Not ten minutes later did our teacher come into our tent and wake us for breakfast. Talk about cutting it close!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating more often - I've got a lot going on and not a lot of time to write. I know that the name of Selina's crush changes from Jackson to Alex, but about 5 minutes after I posted the first chapter I remembered that Jackson is actually the name of a guy I know, and I don't want to give him any ideas...** **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

So, um, we were running around in the woods last night, and we saw this guy who was, um, also running through the woods," I stuttered to Alex, who was listening intently, despite my lack of interesting words. "And um, well, he turned out to be a convict named, uh, Valjean, and well, we made friends with him, and we said we'd go back and meet him tonight, and we said we'd bring you along, so can you please come? Oh yeah, and there's this guy who's a, well, he's a police guy, and we have to look out for him."

"Sounds dangerous," Alex replied. "I'm there."

"Cool!" I say, sounding much more breathless than I intended to.

"What's this jailer guy look like?" Alex questions.

I take a deep breath. Being around Alex is breathtaking. He has dark brown eyes that look like milky, smooth chocolate, and he has light brown hair that is parted down the middle and sort of long. He's so beautiful….

"Serina, did you hear me?"

"Wha - oh, um, he, uh, he has, like, gray eyes." I'm flustered; he caught me daydreaming about him! "And dark hair, and sideburns, and a ponytail, and he's tall, and yeah. Try to avoid him." Well, it could be worse! I could be speechless! Behind him, I reach out my hand and touch a strand of his silky brown hair. Luckily, he doesn't feel a thing.

We were sitting in my tent. It was like, nearly impossible to get Terisa to leave us alone. The rest of the group practically had to drag her out. I think she has a crush on Alex too. We were sitting on Terisa's and my cots, holding hands. Tingle city!

"Yeah," breathed Alex. "Yeah, let's try to avoid him." We lean close. I can see every line of black in his chocolaty eyes. Are we going to kiss?! I want to scream with excitement when Terisa, Irina, Katie, And Alyssa climb back into the tent. Terisa glares at Alex and I. I know what she's thinking. We'd make a great couple, both with dark brown, thick hair, and my ocean blue eyes greatly complemented his brown ones. I can't see Terisa being jealous, though, with her soft, curly golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin could be made of porcelain, with rosy cheeks and naturally red lips.

"There's a sunset outside, and it's like, SO pretty!" gushed Irina. "Wanna come see it?" Alex and I turned to look at each other. A sunset might be romantic.

"Okay," I say. "Let's go, Alex." I stand up, and he follows.

It really _was_ a pretty sunset. The sky was littered with clouds, that were all a soft shade of pink or purple. Our campsite is very high up, and from the ledge we're standing on (might I add that we're not supposed to be here, this large could crumble any minute, it's dangerous, bla, bla, bla,), we can see about a billion trees in the valley below. Most of the trees are black with shadow, but the trees nearest to the sun are lit up with an iridescent red glow. It's beautiful.

I take Alex's hand in mine. We don't even have to look at each other. We are one.

So my friends (and maybe, possibly, future boyfriend) and I stood there until the sun set and we walked back to the campsite, where the rest of our grade was eating dinner.

"Hey guys!" a girl who I think is named Sierra greats us. She's one of the drama club, and she's kind of cool. "Where have you been?"

We all look at each other, hoping someone would come up with an answer. When no one does, I say,

"We went to the bathroom," I reply. Okay, it was a lame excuse, but it was better than no excuse! Luckily, Sierra bought into our alibi and went to sit over by her friends. My friends and I find a vacant table near the fire. Strange, but convenient.

After the fire has died down, I stroll into the woods, along the path I think Terisa took. I'm a little ways into the woods when I hear a rustling noise. I freeze. It could be just a rabbit, I tell myself, or maybe it's Valjean hoping to see us early? I stare at the spot where the sound is coming from.

Oh. My. God. THE BUSH IN FRONT OF ME IS MOVING! I let out an "uh!" of fear, and a weird guy jumped out of the bush! He was wearing the same thing as Jean Valjean - maybe he was another prisoner. Yeah, that was it. Drat, I wish I had that fake pistol. The best I can do is act calm.

Jeez, _he's_ the one who's acting scared. I can actually hear is breathing. This is a really awkward silence. Wait. DID HE - what the- where's the - I look behind me. Oh, thank GOD, the cave is behind me. I guess the time - travel line must extend beyond the cave, a little.

I try to act cool. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demand.

"Uh," he says. Great answer. Convicts should be noted for their punctuality. NOT!

"Know anyone named… Valjean?" I asked. At least if he does, I'm out of the woods. I cross my fingers he does.

WOW. Cannot BELIEVE my luck. His face softens. HE DOES! I think. I hope. Well, at least he doesn't look as though he isn't debating whether or not to knock me out before running away.

"Yeah." He sounds really relieved. "He's my friend."

"Cool," I say, unable to think of anything else. He looks confused. Riiiiiight, the word "cool" wasn't invented back then, except for the meaning of like, cold. God, how was I going to survive talking to people from the stone ages!

"So, what does 'cool' have anything to do with anything?" Oh yeah, I forgot this guy was still here.

"Oh, uh, cool means…" I tried to think of something that 19th century people would understand that meant cool. "It means, um, okay, interesting, that's good, that kind of stuff," I explain.

"Okay," he says. I can't think of anything else to say.

"Well, I should probably be going now," says Valjean's friend. That's when it occurred to me he probably escaped, like Valjean. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.

"Okay," I acknowledge. "Hey, um, my friends and I are going to meet up with Valjean over by that cave at like, midnight tonight. You can come if you want to. Also, unless you want to be um, caught-" I had to think of some reason for him not to pass that cave- "don't go past that cave. There are a bunch of people over there."

"Thank you," he replies. "I might show up." He starts walking back in the direction he came, and I sprint down the hill and throw myself into the tent. _Why_ does trouble follow me everywhere, WHY?!

Not 30 seconds after I lay down on my sleeping bag, I heard someone open the tent flap. Was it another convict?! No, it was only Alex.

Only Alex?! ALEX! He was looking for me! EEEEEEEE!

"Oh, uh, hi Alex," I greeted him. He smiled at me.

"Come on, Selina," he held out his hand to me. "We're going for a walk."

A walk in the middle of the night with my crush?! I'm SO there!

"Okay," I replied breathlessly, and took his hand. I felt tingly all over. I hope I'll be able to hold up. We wander up another path which is almost completely covered with foliage. I glance at my watch. 9:00. We have about an hour before we need to start heading back toward camp - nighttime countoff is at 10, then we all go back to our tents for bed. Two hours later, we sneak off to meet Valjean. I love staying up all night!

So, after about 10 minutes, Alex pushed aside a ginormous leaf and revealed a meadow with soft, green grass, maybe about 4 acres. We slide down a dirt hill and step into the field.

It feels like we've just stepped out of reality and into a fairytale. The sky is littered with a million stars, too many to count. The stars light up the night, so everything has a bit of a glow to it. Still holding hands, we walk for about 10 minutes to the center of the grass. I turn to face him.

"Thank you," I say. "This is beautiful." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's magical."

I stare into his eyes. He looks into mine. With reality far behind us, we lean forward. I can see every detail on his face, his dark eyebrows, his soft skin, his soft lips. I close my eyes. I can feel his lips next to mine. We kiss. Some kind of electrical spark flies between us. From this moment on, we are together. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little short; I planned to combine this one with the next chapter but that would take too long and would be too long. Also, it's December, so happy holidays! Anyways, enjoy and stay tuned for chapter five!**

Sheesh, why do we always have to _run_ everywhere? Alex and I already _ran_ all the way from that meadow, and now, two seconds after I collapsed onto my bed, it's suddenly time to run to where we're meeting Valjean!

So now, I've fallen WAY behind the group, and have stopped to rest by a tree.

Wait.

What was that?!

I freeze. This is just my luck, isn't it? Why do I always run into things? Why is _my_ bravery always tested? I don't care whatever the crap this thing is, I'm going to face it.

I step out from behind the tree and call out, "Okay, whatever you are! Show yourself! I'm not getting any younger over here!"

I immediately regretted that. From out of the bushes climbed a big, burly man, who was wearing the same thing as the other guy who had emerged from a bush was wearing.

Either he was making a really weird fashion statement, or he was another prisoner. And he didn't look like someone I wanted to mess with.

Crap this super - dumb brain and I!

And that's when I realize something. I'm no only about to be attacked, I'm going to be attacked in 2015! I can see the cave up ahead!

So now, in addition to making out of this alive, I have to force him back onto the other side of the barrier!

Why do _I_ always get stuck with the super - hard tasks?

This would be a lot easier if I was carrying that fake pistol. But of course I'm not. I'm going to have to stare him down…

Oh wait, he's like, 6'4. Back to the drawing board!

"If you don't want any trouble with me, I don't want any trouble with you." I can't believe how calmly I just said that! Maybe if I can get unafraid of him, I can get him to follow me back across the border! I know that plan is never going to work, but at least it's a plan!

"Oh, I want trouble," he growls. I try really hard not to panic. Someone save me! But no one is coming. The only one who can save me is me. I'm pretty strong, right? As long as he isn't armed I think I can take him -

Wait. LIGHTBULB!

I run right up to him and punch him in the stomach. He doubles over in pain for a few seconds, then he glares at me and begins to chase me.

Am I a genius or what? All I have to do know is bring him back over the border, maybe run him back to jail, and I'll be home free!

If I last that long… I'm really tired!

I race across the border. I pass my friends.

"HELP," I hiss as a pass. The look at me like I'm crazy, then they see the guy chasing me. I don't dare look back, but I hear several pairs of feet chasing after the two of us.

That's when it occurs to me I have no idea where I'm going. This is just my day, isn't it? I'm being chased by a convict, I have no idea where I'm going, and the jail could be miles away, for all I know.

That's when I hear voices. I don't care who they are, they're people, and maybe they can help me. I start running towards the voices when I come into a clearing and -

It's the jail. I stop for a second.

That was a second to long. I feel a punch in my back. I fall over, not expecting it. I can feel someone looming over me. I get back up and start running. I hear a slaming noise. I look behind me.

My friends and the convict are in a full on fight. He's on the ground, while Irina and Katie punch him, but it's mostly man to man with him and Alex. Oh my God, he's so brave.

Oh hey, I just noticed, Alyssa isn't here. I'm pretty sure she was there when we met Valjean…

Speaking of Valjean, weren't we supposed to meet him back there?!

I see more running in my near future.

"Guys - GUYS!" I screamed. They all looked at me. The convic appeared to be unconscious. "We were supposed to meet Valjean! We have to back and meet him!"

"And how about a thank you for saving your life," said Terisa. I guess they're right, I _did_ owe them a thank you. I sighed.

"Thank you." I hugged them all, still a little faint over the fact that I had almost been killed. I kissed Alex and we started to run back to the spot we met Valjean.

He was waiting for us when we got there. I didn't wait for him to say anything, I just collapsed, panting.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Well," began Terisa. I don't even care if she wants the spotlight, she can have it! All I want to do right now is sleep. I hear Terisa explaining how she bravely led the group in a chase… I don't care…

"Selina!" I jerk my eyelids open. Are we being attacked?!

"Onguard!" I yell. What if it was that convict?!

"Ugh, Selina, you're not being attacked!" That was Terisa. Oh yeah. I stood up.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to go back to the jail to have adventures," Katie announced. Valjean, I just noticed, was looking very agitated.

"No, we're not!"

"Come on!"  
"NO!" Katie and Valjean began yelling at each other while the rest of us stared awkwardly.

"This is all they've done," Terisa muttered to me. "At this rate, we're never getting anywhere.

"Hey," whispered Irina, "how about we just go to the jail to have adventures and wait for these two to catch up."

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed, and the three of us began to run back in the direction of the jail.

Honestly, if I do much more running, I'm going to die of tiredness!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while - I've been really busy with the holidays and all. I hope you had a great vacation! Now for the... 5th instalment of Run!**

A few minutes later, Valjean and Katie caught up with us.

"Well, that was nice of you, just leaving us," Katie muttered.

"Shut up, at least you got your way," I snapped. I was feeling quite irritated at the moment, as I have just been chased by an insane convict and have run to the point of collapse. _Literally._

"Shut up you two, I think we're getting near the prison," ordered Terisa. What gives her the right to order us around? _I'm_ the one who's done all the work! I was just about to point that out when I heard a noise.

If there's another insane convict out there, I'm just going to pretend to faint and live with whatever happens.

Oh, good it's just that young guard who was with Javert that other time.

Good?! What the hell am I saying?! We're with a fugitive and we just ran into a guard! I think about running, but no one else looks like they're going to run any second now, so I just decide to go with whatever someone else comes up with. I'm tired of always to save the day.

Actually, I haven't saved the day, I've only saved me. Geez, I've gotten into a lot of trouble for one night!

"If you don't want anything to do with us, we don't want anything to do with you," Katie reasoned. She massages her knuckles threateningly. The guard doesn't appear frightened (I mean, he's like, a foot taller than us!), but he doesn't particularly look like he's one to get into a fist fight.

"Um, okay, how about I turn the other way and lose sight of you?" No one else get's what he's doing, but I do. He's saying that if when he turns his back, we run away, he will pretend he didn't see us. So when he turns around, I run like the wind to the right. Naturally, either because I'm a great leader (the reason I like to believe) or because if I even stray five feet from the group I almost always get into trouble (the reason I hate to believe but I have to admit is true), everyone took off after me.

"Hey," says a familiar voice. Alex is right next to me.

Oh yeah - I can't believe he forgot he's my boyfriend!

What kind of girlfriend am I?!

"Hey," I smile back. We've been friends for over two years and I had no idea he was interested in me. I guess we both were signing to each other all that time that we like each other and we never understood what each other were trying to say.

And I'm still a little flustered by our first kiss - _my_ first kiss. I feel like the air between us is supposed to change maybe, and I'm sort of waiting for it. Maybe I have to create that air on my own.

Although now that I think about it, I have to do a lot of things on my own. This should be a piece of cake!

Although now that I think _again,_ whenever I say things are going to be a piece of cake, they never are.

So let's hope I haven't endangered my changes with Alex and let's forget I said, 'This should be a piece of cake'.

"So, um, Terisa wanted to ask you, 'why the heck are you running away'? And, uh, I guess I'd kinda like to know too."

"Oh! Well, um, that guy was basically saying that if we ran away in those few seconds he turned away, he would forget he saw us."

"He at least sounds like an okay guy."

"Just to be clear, the tall, burly guy with the weird brown sideburns and brown hair is NOT okay. REALLY not okay."

"I know, I know, you told me yesterday, stop worrying, Selina! You don't need to take care of every little thing!" This is why I love him. He's so sensitive! I can't help myself, I break out in a huge smile.

"Okay, Alex. Okay." It sort of feels like I'm agreeing to more than just that, although what more I have no idea. We're having a special moment when a very irritated Valjean comes and interrupts us. SERIOUSLY?! Can't he see we're having a special moment?!

"That was really great of you all, just leaving us! Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"Yes, I do!" I retort. "If we'd stuck around any longer, that other guy I saw earlier would have pummeled us to death!" I share a glance with Alex, and he can tell this isn't completely true. Or mostly true. Or even really at all true. But there _was_ a convict that we _did_ take! That part was true! The part about him pummeling us to death wasn't really true either, but I bet if he had the choice that's what he'd be doing! Unfortunately, Valjean doesn't blow off this information like I thought he would. In fact, he looked as though he'd just seen a ghost, like the time when we heard the guards coming.

Great! Now I had to keep this lie going!

Wait. I felt a presence behind me. It wasn't Alex; he was next to me. But judging by Valjean's shade of white I had a good idea who it was. With great terror, Alex and I turned around.

Standing behind us was Javert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to post Chapter 5 - I forgot I hadn't posted it yet. Anyways, here's the next installment of Run! Person Who's Username Is Faith and Whom Has Left Three Reviews, I DO see your reviews and if you want, I will definitely have the story go in that direction. I actually have no idea where my story is headed, so I'm open to ideas! Stay tuned for Chapter Seven!**

Oh. My. God. I am totally, quietly, undetectably freaking out. An officer (I think that's what he is; all I know is he has something to do with the Ancient Police) named Javert is standing behind us, about to arrest us. We're facing Valjean, and now, the rest of the group, who caught up with us.

HELP! I need ideas people!

I'm starting to think going back in time to be dangerous wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

In fact I think it's the dumbest thing I've ever done.

What I do know is what happens tonight is totally, completely, NOT MY FAULT!

Although it _was_ me who decided to run to the right instead of the left.

But how was I supposed to know he'd be waiting for us!

Okay, I need to stop this useless train of thoughts and start thinking about how to get out of this.

Because of how tired I am, I'm crossing out running as a possibility.

But if we don't to something quick we might not get a chance to do anything.

"So. So so so," Javert says, rudely interrupting my thoughts.

"SHHH! Can't you see I'm thinking?!" Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?!  
Yes, judging by the looks on people's faces I'm pretty sure I did.

Dammit me and my stupid mouth!

I am SO stupid!

So now Javert looks super annoyed, and I think he's about to say something when I see a streak of red and brown hurl past me and suddenly, Katie is on top of him, tackling him.

Geez, she is WAY stronger than she looks.

In ten seconds, Javert is out flat, and Katie is panting really hard.

"Run!" she pants. "Before he wakes up! We have to get out of here - he knows what we look like!"

"Ooh! When we come back to camp, let's make - up our faces to look like dogs! He'll _never_ recognize us!"

"Irina, that didn't work the first time, it's not going to work now. Quite thinking about fuzzy puppies and help us!" Terisa orders. Normally, I would protest, but for once in her life, Terisa is right.

"Okay," Katie is still breathing really hard. It must be hard work to take on a guy of that size. "Let's. Go. Come on." And even though she is WAY out of breath, she takes off running towards the prison.

I don't know what sort of plan she has in mind, but whatever it is, I'm just going to go along with it. My brain is almost as tired as my feet!

By the time we reach the prison, I make a new hour's resolution to not run for that entire hour.

However as soon as I see the size of the prison I begin to realize I'm going to be lucky if I can stick to that resolution for more than ten minutes.

We've slowed to a walk, and are all staring up at the prison in awe. I don't know if Valjean has followed us, but at that moment I don't really care.

Geez, the 19th Century is exciting!

But this sort of intimidating too.

The prison, not the 19th Century.

"Okay, Katie-" everyone screams and grabs onto one another. "Geez, people it's just me!" I'm a little insulted, but quickly brush over it. It's the kind of thing I do.

"Okay, Katie," I begin again. "So, you're the person who wanted to come here. What should we do first?" It takes Katie a little while to answer. When she does, I nearly fall over with shock.

"Find that cute guard we saw in the bushes earlier and ask him out on a date."

What. The. HELL?!

Katie likes a guy?! She's just… never been the type. She's all karate, and danger, and adventure, not flirty.

It just seems… wrong!

Katie never cares about being pretty. She usually her long, brown hair back in two pigtail braids and wears glasses with thin brown rims. She hardly uses any makeup, and you can see some of the acne on her sort - of tan skin.

But if we have to go all the way back to those bushes, I'm going to scream.

Wait, not I'm not.

That would totally blow our cover. But I guess we're going to have to go back anyways. There's only one portal back to the future.

It's hard to think of the present as the future, but I guess to Vlajean it is.

If I were testing I would say "tots cray!"

However if I say that out loud I'm going to appear like a total weirdo.

Why am I even thinking about this anyway?

"You want to find that guard?" Everyone screams.

"Yeah," replies Katie, her eyes shining.

"Well you didn't have to wait long." Unknown male voice.

SOUND THE ALARM! I'm tired of all these creepy stalkers! We all screamed and whipped around to find -

The "cute" guard. Oh. Geez, this is really coincidental! I steal a glance at Katie, whose cheeks are red.

"W-what I m-mean was-" Katie stammered.

"Please, no need to explain. I would love to go on a date. We can go on an informal one right now. What are we doing? Something dangerous? Good, I like danger. Danger is my middle name!"

Chatty too. They'll make a cute couple.

"Well, we were just going to explore the prison," I say. I still want to, I just don't want to be in charge and be the one to make the decision that get's us thrown in 19th century jail. If that happened, I'd never hear the end if it.

"Yeah!" Katie says. "Wanna explore with us?! You must know all the most exciting places! Oh, by the way, what's your name! I, uh, forgot to ask." He smiles.

"It's Bernard." I have to admit, that's a nice - sounding name! Katie, however, looks so enchanted she might fall over. That's when I notice Valjean isn't standing with us.

"Hey, um _Bernard_ ," I ask. "Do you have any idea where, um Valjean headed off to?

"How should I know? I just arrived here?"

"Doesn't hurt to check, now does it?"

"Come on," Terisa interjects. Ugh, Terisa, can you please just STAY OUT OF THIS! "You know something. You're just not saying. Well tough luck kid, cause you're gonna tell us whether you like it or not. And we're gonna stand here until you tell."

"Terisa!" Katie spits. "Stop being mean to my boyfriend! Irina, you have a watch, what time is it?" Katie is unusually snappy today. Must be in a bad mood. Irina glances at her watch.

"It's 3:15. We have about three hours before we're supposed to go back to camp." Terisa glares at Irina. "What?" Irina says. "Katie asked." Sometimes it's a bad thing Irina is so clueless. Other times it's a good thing. Terisa swishes her hair: what she does when she's annoyed.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to Valjean or not?!" Terisa says. It sounds like an order, but it's a question.

I hate the way Terisa is always able to make everything sound like an order, as if we're required to answer.

But he's too smart for Terisa. He completely ignores her.

"Well," he says, "I'm willing to make a deal with you, as long as it's okay with Katie." He looks at her and she nods.

I'm not sure I like Katie with a boyfriend. I am seriously considering punching him to death.

Although if we don't go look for Valjean he's going to really hate us, and I don't nee another person out looking for revenge on me.

I have a bad history with boys.

So what the heck? We don't have much to lose.

"Fine," I agree. "What's your deal?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating, it's been really hectic. Anyways, Here's Chapter Seven!

"Well, my little darlings," began Bernard. "If you promise not to tell anyone I'm with Katie, especially not my Uncle, I will help you."

Seriously?! Oh my God, this is too good to be true! Let's just hope it's not.

"Deal!" I scream and shake his hand. I love this guy!

Oh my God, did I just think that?! I'm so weird! He motions with his hand.

"Come on!"

We all race after him. I'm starting to really love this adventure: it's _definitely_ one of the smartest things we've done. I'll never forget this, ever! Even when I turn 100!

We all rush heroically around a corner, when who do we find, but…?

You guessed it, Weirdo Javert!

Why does he always turn up in the worst places?!

"WRONG WAY!" we all scream, and turn around and start sprinting in the opposite direction.

However, when we turn the next corner, we see a girl who looks to be about 14 with her back to us.

"Don't make a sound," Bernard hisses. Look who's talking, he just made a sound!

So obviously, the girl turned around. I attempt to make a getaway, but I trip over my own feet and fall around the corner.

I didn't get far, so hopefully the won't notice.

WRONG! The girl is now standing over me, looking quite annoyed.

"Might you state your name and business here?"

Great. Another Terisa, with the same ordering voice. I'm so shaken up from what just happened, I can't even work my words around to answer.

I just stutter awkwardly, "W-wha - ? Oh, I, u - um," when Terisa comes along and swishes her hair. Now Terisa can tangle with herself.

What the hell am I saying?! That doesn't even make sense!  
Although come to think of it, none of this really makes any sense.

So I stand up and try to look important while Terisa announces,

"Is it really any of your business?"

"Why, yes," replied the girl. "I believe it is."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Miss Eleanora Javert of Toulon, France."

"So, um, Eleanora?"

"How stupid are you?" Terisa doesn't like this comment. She pulls her hair back into a side ponytail and elegantly brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"In that case," she says, "I am Miss Terisa Mollohan of San Francisco, California."

"So you're a missionary? You don't _look_ Spanish."

"What?"

"Terisa!" I hissed in her ear. "We're in the year of 1805, _remember?_ Didn't you pay attention in history?! Right now, California is just one big Spanish mission!"

"Ohhhhh…" Terisa replies. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I forgot to mention, we're time travelers!"  
"Terisa!" I scream. "Shut up! Stop blabbing our secret to the world!"

"Not now, Selina," Terisa orders smoothly and brushes me aside. I hate it when she acts this way! I just saved your dignity, how about a little thanks?!

"I like it," replied Eleanora.

"You like what?"

"The way you brushed what's - her - name aside. Not bad. But you don't walk quite right. Try this." Eleanora rolls her shoulders back, holds her nose up in the air, and struts across the grass, flipping her hair halfway. Terisa follows, doing the exact same thing.

This is just scary. TWO TERISAS?!

"Now, what are you doing out here?" Eleanora gallantly asks Terisa.

"Well," replied Terisa, "How do you feel about getting in trouble with your father?" Eleanora smiled.

"Sounds dangerous. Count me in. What is it?"  
"Well, it is our mission to rescue a person named Valjean. Do you know the whereabouts of this person?" Geez, where did Terisa learn all this language? I mean, she get's an F in everything!

"Why yes," replied Eleanora. "I do. And I would love to help in the rescue mission. It sounds exciting." By then, Katie, Irina, and Bernard had come around the corner, and are staring at Terisa and Eleanora.

"Oh great," Bernard mutters to Katie and I. "Another Eleanora. She's my cousin. She's a pain. But a smart pain. And really a really arrogant pain."

"Two Terisas?" Katie whispers in my ear. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't be mean, Katie," Irina says.

"Hey!" Terisa snaps. "Stop the chit-chat and come on! We have work to do."

"Unless you imbeciles would rather wait here while we do the hard work." Terisa and Eleanora giggle. Katie rolls her eyes.

"Okay, we're coming-"

"Well don't just stand there!" Terisa and Eleanora begin to strut across the grass, flipping their hair as they go.

"Come on, Selina," Katie huffs, and we begin to stalk after them.

I stop. Wasn't Javert lurking around here…?

"Oh, uh, hello father, fancy meeting you here."

I'll take that as a yes.

"Eleanora Javert! What are you doing out here at this time of night?! And… wait, you're part of that insane posse who's trying to free 24601!

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" Seriously Terisa? That's the best you can come up with?

"Come on," I mutter to Katie. "Let's go save them." Katie, Bernard, Irina, and I slowly creep around the corner. Javert looks up at us.

He looks as though he is in a very bad mood today. Although that does make sense, it seems a little funny.

"YOU!" He screams. "YOU'RE **ALL** UNDER ARREST! **BERNARD DE LEON?!** JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" My mistake. He's feeling very livid today.

"Sorry guys!" Terisa shrieks. "Looks like saving Valjean will have to wait for a different day! In the meantime, RUN!" We all take off at a sprint. I've never run so fast in my life!

"It's almost 5:oo," Irina informs. "We really have to start heading back to camp. We have to settle down a little and get changed and all that stuff."

"Okay", I reply, darting in and out of trees as we begin the head in the direction of the time portal. "New plan. We try to loose him in the woods and head back through the time portal. We'll make it so that we run by it so that he won't think to go in that direction.

Unfortunately, we are stopped by another horribly familiar face.

The convict we had just knocked out like, 2 hours ago.

At that very moment, Javert rushed into view.

"58392? What the hell are you doing here! Have you teamed up with the Insane Posse or something?! You're _all_ under arrest!"

So, are ya beginning to see why I called this story Run? If not, it's 'cause they do so much running away, and chasing, and all of that good stuff! Stay tuned for chapter eight!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short - I just felt that it was a good breaking point; we're going to learn something knew in the next few chapters about a character I'm betting you'll never thing I'll extend! (Actually, as I don't have too many characters, there's no way you would get it wrong on your second or third try) Anyways...

Some night we're having! In front of us is the insane convict (he was the insane one, not us,) and behind us is inspector Javert. I look behind us, making sure he was really there, when I notice something.

WHERE WAS ALEX?! I haven't seem him since…

Not since we ran from Javert. Oh God.

We can't return to camp without him or there will be a search party for him.

But we only have like a half an hour until the adults start waking up. It would take that long just to get back to the prison.

We have no choice. The camp would be less worried about one missing person than 5.

Alyssa will help us too. She really should have been here today. We could have used her spunk and sass.

Javert is standing right in front of the time portal. We'll never get back unless we can get him to leave. I check Irina's watch. 5:20. We need to get back to the camp, and now. Javert is busy getting out his handcuffs, watching us intently. If we run, do you think we could lead him on a wild goose chase until we go back through the portal?

No, he has a big, stick thing and a pistol that he could use to shoot at us.

I just realized that my solution for everything is just to run. And I'm the person complaining about all the running!

Wait, did the time portal just shimmer, like someone just ran through it?

No, there's no way, we would have seen them. Javert has managed to get one of the handcuffs ready to, well, handcuff somedoy. Yeah. He starts looking at me.

My brain has stopped.

That's when I hear a great thud.

Javert is on the ground, but he quickly gets back up again.

Then he and Alyssa duke it out, (the rest of us are too dumbstruck to help) until Alyssa aims a good kick at Javert's head and he passes out cold.

It's not been a fun night for Javert.

"Boom, yeah!" Screams Alyssa, doing her little happy dance. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

However, there's still the convict to deal with, although he's looking a little more frightened after seeing Alyssa's performance, and the fact that we've already taken him down once.

Hey, we never really retrieved that toy pistol, now did we?

Now that I think about it, it's more of a Nerf gun.

Hey, Javert fell for it, maybe this guy will too!

I reach into the bushes, pull out the Nerf gun, and point it at him very threateningly. Then, I say in my most intimidating voice,

"Get. Out." He debates whether or not to listen to me, then slowly turns around and walks away.

Once he is well out of earshot, I start panting really hard and clutching my chest.

"Where were you?" Tersisa demands Alyssa. "You were supposed to be here! Do you know how many times tonight that would have been useful?!"

"It's not completely my fault!" Alyssa snaps back. "I thought we were supposed to meet there at 2:00, not 12:00! I've spent the last five hours looking for you when I heard some people coming towards me and decided to save your guts! A little thank you right now would be nice!"

Irina runs up to Alyssa and hugs her. "OMG thank you SO much! If it wasn't for you, we'd all be arrested right now!"

"Okay, okay, you can get off me now." Irina stops hugging Alyssa.

"So wait," she asks, "where's Alex?"

"We'll tell you when we get back to camp," I say, and we run (hey, this time not my idea) back to camp and into our tents where we hastily get changed and sit on our sleeping bags.

We then take turns telling Alyssa the turn of events that had happened in the past five hours. Not, the best ending, two of our friends were captured.

"Wow," said Alyssa. "Do you think there's been a world record set for making the most enemies in five hours?" Irina laughs and slaps Alyssa playfully.

"Guys!" barks Katie. "We have to focus! Alex is trapped in some dungeon with Valjean, and there's no way to get him back until tonight! We have to think of a plan!"

"How about we go back to the jail, armed with the Nerf gun, put some hard rocks in it (we can do a google search for what the hardest rock is), bust into the jail, and run until we find Alex! I can even print out a map of Toulon prison!" Alyssa squealed. "Are there any cute guys there?! I wanna kiss 'em! Oh, we're gonna have the time of our lives! Yeehaw, everybody, let's go right now!"

So that's Alyssa. She's kind of crazy, not to mention boy obsessed. If she was aloud to party 24/7, she would. She's also quite attractive, with her rusty red tangled wavy hair almost reaching down to her shoulders. She looks almost like a younger version of Alessia Cara in her "Here" music video (sorry, I'm obsessed with that song!) She's an awesome fighter, and can sway almost any boy close to her age with her flirting abilities. Shew and Terisa are sort of the closest out of our group.

"Alyssa, we need to be a little more prepared than that. Also, have you noticed that the rest of the camp is beginning to wake up?" We all listened for a moment and hear the sounds of tired voices.

"Oh," Alyssa admitted. "Yeah. That."

" _And,_ I haven't slept for like, 24 hours!" Terisa adds. "Let's get at least 10 minutes of sleep!" Of course, nobody argued with that. It was about 7:30 when they woke us up.

"Girls, have you seen Alex?"

Of course by now, we're _way_ good at lying.

"What?! Um, uh, no, of course we don't know where Alex is! How would we know where Alex is?"

Yeah. She didn't suspect a thing.

Stay tuned for chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I don't really have anything to say quite yet, so on with chapter nine!

By 8:00, a search party had been sent out to find Alex. My head was swirling with worries.

What if they discover the time portal?

What will happen to Alex?

How mad are Valjean and Alex going to be?

Will Alex still want to be my boyfriend?

You know, stuff of that nature.

In the meantime, my friends and I started to get ready for the rest of the night ahead. After we slept for a while, we started looking for granite (the hardest rock we would be able to find) and loaded the Nerf gun with 20 of them (cause they're small we would fit a lot). Alyssa had found a good map of Toulon Prison that would be accurate for that time period, and it was high pixelated too. We would be able to really zoom in.

By the time we were done, it was about 6:00 at night. We decided to join a campfire where some girls were talking about a creepy story about some girl in the woods.

"...and, when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a noise. It was coming from the woods behind the campsite, _our_ campsite. She decided to see what it was. The woods were dark around her, waiting to swallow her up and take her prisoner. Then, she saw the glint of a knife.

"She was missing the next day. When they found her, she was dead on the ground, a knife through her heart."

Well this was turning out to be dark and scary!

"OMG… did they catch who did it?" When I couldn't

immediately locate the source of the voice, I went into scared mode and punched the person behind me.

"SELINA! WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_ FOR?!" Heh.

"Heh, uh… sorry Terisa." I turned back around, getting the feeling that her eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head. Yay.

I had a feeling that punch would be coming back to me very soon.

"They never really found out," said the girl, who's black hair and light skin were not helping the scare factor. "Someone was arrested, that's all we know."

Okay, this lack of knowledge is also starting to freak me out.

So we just sat there for a few seconds when all of a sudden -

The fire blew out.

There wasn't even any wind.

So, as you can probably imagine, everyone shrieked. I then heard the crunch of twigs and the thud of I-don't-want-to-know-what.

Well, as my solution for everything is to run, I got the hell out of there. I sprinted for 30 seconds until I knew I was in the forest, far away from whatever was going on. I then took a few seconds to catch my breath and let the pounding in my head fade away. As soon as I was calm enough to think, I realized a few very important things.

I was in the woods, in the dark, with no phone (damn it, I left it by the campfire), and nobody knowing where I am. In addition, there is a crazy convict on the loose, not to mention an inspector (that's what his badge said; don't give me a hard time for intently studying his uniform. I might by psycho but not in that way) wanting revenge. It was a dangerous time of night.

I hear a noise.

In my state of anticipation and built up adrenaline, I jumped a foot in the air. Since I had no Nerf gun (DAMN, everything good was left at the campsite!), I put my fists up and hoped to appear fierce.

Who I saw was not who I expected to see.

Valjean's friend who I ran into earlier while I was absentmindedly strolling through the woods!

I almost forgot about the dude!

I lowered my guard and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey," I said, probably looking stupid but not caring. "God, uh, you really had me goin' there for a second. See, ah, I thought that you might be Javert-"

"Oh, you've met Javert?" He interrupts. "Yes, he's not one you'd want to run into, is he."

"No, no, he's very unpleasant," I agreed. "I also thought there was this possibility that you were this other convict-" I paused a second. Oh God, I'm rude! "Yeah. He's been running around, trying to, ya know, kill us. So yeah. If you were him, things would be very different right now."

"Also, have you seen Valjean?" I just thought I should ask. He had obviously been recaptured, so I wanted to know if maybe his friend might know a little more than I did? I don't know, I just didn't think it would hurt to ask.

"No, but I have heard he had been recaptured and punished."

Yaaaaaay. He was really going to love us.

"Oh. Uh, heh. Yeah, that's kinda our fault," I said.

Why the hell did I just say that?! I am an idiot with no good means of communication!

"Ohh." He was now looking as awkward as me. "Well, uh, good luck with that. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Valjean's really kind of scary when he's angry. So, good luck, don't die."

"Thank you for, those, uh, _words of encouragement_." We both laugh.

"Well, uh," he says. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to say in one place for too long."

"Yeah, that's understandable."

"So, um, I think I'll just be on my way."

"Bye." With that, the convict gave a quick tip of his cap and disappeared back into the woods.

I hope he is somehow able to help Alex; he seems nice. For a minute, I am left with a warm tingly feeling before I remember -

I'm in the woods with no resources, blah blah blah.

I try to think. Whenever I run wildly, I usually run halfway between straight and right. So now, I need to turn back in the way I came (I turn back in the direction I think I came) and go halfway between left and straight.

With my superior getting-lost skills (it happens a lot), I'll be back home in no time!

Unfortunately, on my way back, (or what I'm hoping is the way back) I run into a familiar face that is becoming all to familiar.

There are two people I could be talking about right now. Do you know which one it is?

Real life game show, dun dun dun!

If you guessed Inspector Crazy, you are….

INCORRECT! HA!

It's…the convict who keeps trying to get us! Yay!

So by now, I was a little unafraid of him, which is probably unwise because I'm seriously unarmed and alone, but what the heck!

"Hey," I say, "so, uh, quick question, _why_ are you so intent on getting me?"

"Well, you and your friends bringing me back to jail and knocking me out might have something to do with it!"

Oh yeah. Heh.

"Well, uh, you were sort of threatening my _life_ -"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say.

He get's a look on his face, a very angry, hungry look, and begins to rustle in the pockets of his coat.

Only one thought hits me at that moment.

"OMG - YOU'RE THE KILLER!"

Well, we're certainly in a tight spot aren't we? Our protagonist is in the middle of the woods, unarmed and alone, standing right before the guy who is going to murder her. The bad news is the reason I decided to end the chapter is because I have no idea how she is going to make it out alive! Dun dun dun! Stay tuned for more!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time *tries to look innocent* BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Oh what the heck, I have terrible acting skills. I will do my best to update more frequently, and above all, I just read chapter nine, and I'm really sorry for leaving you to wonder about the fate of our protagonist. Anyways, CHAPTER TEN!

Upon making that discovery, I had begun to take short, shallow breaths, so that I was beginning to sway and feel faint. I was about to be MURDERED!

WHY did I go into the Dangerous Woods unarmed?!

Although, my weapon - wielding skills aren't great and I would probably end up making a fool of myself instead.

Well, at least this way it wouldn't be an embarrassing death!

As I was thinking these deadly thoughts, I hadn't realized the guy was getting a sort of exasperated look on his face.

" _NO._ For the last time, I'm NOT the killer! Wait," he paused, looking at us. "You're always dressed in black! You're the killer! Aha! Just who I was looking for! Prepare to die!"

He still seems like the killer to me. He's about to murder me! Definition of a killer!

"Well," I said, "uh, you're kind of about to kill me, so you will be a killer, just, uh, wanted to point that out…"

I'm being really awkward here. Hey, would you be a social butterfly if you were talking to save your life?

If you would be, I am very impressed.

"That's not what I meant," he said. "You know the story your friends were telling?"

OMG HE KNOWS WHERE THE CAMP IS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

He continues. "I was accused of being the killer because when the police came I was the only person around. I have no idea who the killer is (although I now suspect is you girls), but I plan to kill them and make them pay."

Oh. My. God. I still think he's the killer. Or at least a psycho.

"Well, that happened like, 20 years ago, didn't it?"

"17"

"I'm 13. I wasn't even alive."

"No way," he looked at me in utter disbelief. "You have to be at least 18 or something. You are way to tall and crazy to be 13. 13 year old girls sit around and read and do what they're told and stuff like that."

Boy teenagers have changed in these 200 years!

"Yeah, uh," I try to explain. "13 year old girls are, well, _different_ in the future." He looks confused.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? We're time travelers!"

"What?"

"Ya know, we travel through time! Although with most time travelers in books they get to choose where they go and we're stuck going to the stone ages. Anyways, we come from 2015 -"

CUT! It is officially 2016, but this story, although sort of long, has only described about 3 days. I know - this is going to take FOREVER to write. It'll probably be 2020 before they transition into 2016. Okay, ACTION!

"-, the age of technology, where there are cool things like phones and oh God, there wasn't even running water in 1805! How do you survive?"

"Wait. RUNNING WATER?! You mean you can just turn on a faucet and water comes out?!"  
"YES! Like I said! Stone ages!" We then just stood there for a second and could come up with nothing more to say.

"So, then you're _not_ the killer?" I asked tentatively, hoping that now wouldn't be the time he pulled out his knife and murdered me.

"No. I take it that your are not?"

"Nope."

"Well, this is awkward."

"Hey, do you happen to know what has become of two people named Alex and Valjean?" I asked, 'cause I desperately need to know. "I'm kind of going to be toast if I don't find them by the end of the night.

"Toast?"

"UGH! WHY DID I HAVE TO GO TO THE STONE AGES!"

"Ummm…" He probably wasn't used to girls being as loud and crazy as I was.

"It means I'm going to get in a lot of trouble."

"Oh. Well, I don't know exactly, but I'm pretty sure I have a better idea than you do."

"Okay, um, good," I reply, transitioning into plan mode. "Stay there - I need to go get my friends and the Nerf Gun. Though I might mention that the gun we pointed at you wasn't real - the best it would do is give you a bad bruise. For intimidation purposes only.

"So anyways, I'll go find my friends and get our weapons and we'll meet you here in 15 minutes. Don't move." He nodded and leaned against a tree as I sprinted out of the forest and into the clearing.

"OMG!" Irina screamed at me. "I thought you were DEAD!"

"I'm not, but we will be if we don't hurry! Everyone, go get your supplies and the Nerf gun, we're leaving to rescue Alex right now!"

"What-"

"No time for explanations Alyssa!"

In 60 seconds flat we were back to the convict, panting.

"Okay," I began. "Where is he? Like, what salle or whatever!" Heck, I don't know what they're using as of 1805. I really should have payed more attention in my history class.

"Uh, I think they're in the solitary confinement cells. There's only one row." I nodd.

"Thanks!" I call as my friends and I start to run in the direction of the prison, and salute the guy.

Come on, I owed him! He was the secret to our success!

I'll try go get out Chapter 11 soon! At latest, it'll come out in June (stupid school testing) and during the summer the posting should be pretty consistent.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello agiain! It's the next day! I'm updating like never before!

For what seems like the millionth time in these past three days, we were sprinted through the woods in the direction of the Toulon Prison. When you're freshly energized and haven't already done a million miles of running, the distance doesn't seem nearly as far. I have to stop very suddenly to keep from running into out of the forest into the open area of Toulon Prison.

However, keeping away from the guard's field of vision was apparently inevitable. As soon as I stopped, everyone behind me slid into me and we toppled into the moonlight.

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that I could see Irina's watch and it was only 7:00. We had 12 hours this time instead of seven!

The bad news is that we landed right in front of Javert.

WHY GOD?! WHY ARE WE DESTINED TO RUN INTO JAVERT?!

He just stares down at us; what he is saying is implied: _YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!_

"Hey," I said, raising my hand. We just stand there for a few more seconds before I stand up real quick and spirit off. Everyone else I can see is cl0se behind me.

It looks like we will be doing a lot of running tonight. Also, I

Just noticed this now; I'm REALLY tired! We lost 10 hours of sleep! We're probably going to have to sleep at some point.

Oh God - another thing just occurred to me - We leave tomorrow! We were supposed to leave today, but because Alex disappeared, we were staying one more day to see if we could find him.

Of course, we will, but we don't have much time. They're leaving tomorrow no matter what, and if we're not there, they will be leaving anyway.

We run for a few more minutes, then assume we've lost Javert and look back at the Toulon Prison. Alyssa pulls out her phone.

"Okay," she whispers. "We're here. The Solitary confinement cells are here." She points to an area not to far from here. "The door is right in front of us," she asks.

"One question," I ask. "Shouldn't there be a wall somewhere to like, keep the criminals in?" We look behind us. Not to far from here, we see a wall. The entrance to our camp must be near it, it just takes so long to get from our camp to there. Dangerous.

Back to the main agenda. If we want to sneak into the prison, we'll have to run through the openness. If we get caught…

The grass is tall here, however, taller than it is at home. We end up crawling very low to the ground and slinking our way to the door. I can't believe it, no one saw us!

However, we now had a different problem.

The door was locked. Of course it was. Alyssa kicked the door in frustration.

"Great. How could we not expect this?! Of COURSE the door is locked, it's a freakin' prison! Not to mention, the door to Alex and Valjean's cell will be locked too! Anyone have a bobby pin or something? Maybe I can learn how to pick locks online." Terisa reluctantly pulled a bobby pin from her hair and handed it to Alyssa.

20 minutes and 7 bobby pins later, we had broken our way into the prison! I started to feel pains in my stomach, probably from apprehension. I have never broken into a prison before; this is new for me!

I dunno, I just feel like there's an ominous feeling in the air. Something bad is going to happen; I just know it. I try to think of allies we have around here. We could count on Eleanora, if she was out here, as well as Bernard. If we run into Valjean's friend, he could help us too!

Well, at least we're making more friends than enemies!

I can sense a light from behind me. I whip around to see Alyssa examining her phone. She looks up and points to a passage on the right. I peer around to corner to see no one. I wait for everyone to catch up to me.

As quietly as possible, I whisper, "Okay, so when we get to the Solitary cells, there's bound to be guards there. We'll need to to find a way around them."

"I've got an idea," Katie hissed. "I'll sneak in and find the cells Alex and Valjean are in. I'm carrying a glass bottle which I can break. I'll break the bottle and scream in front of a cell far away from Alex and Valjean to cause a commotion. While the guards are distracted, you can rescue Alex and Valjean." I have no idea what I'd do without some of these people!

Terisa I could live without.

"Nice plan," Terisa comments. "Ready to carry it out?" Katie pulls her hood further over her head.

"Ready." She takes off down the corridor. A few seconds after she leaves, I notice a few issues with that plan that should have been sorted out.

She's probably going to run into some guards along the way. There's nowhere to hide.

One all the guards come rushing towards her, how will she escape?

WE'LL HAVE NO FREAKIN' CLUE WHERE VALJEAN AND ALEX ARE!

If we run into the guards, the only "weapon" we have is a Nerf Gun. The guards will probably have real weapons.

After a few minutes, I hear a crash and a scream.

"That's our cue!" I hiss, and we take off in the direction Katie went. We find Alex after a few seconds, looking bored and very moody.

"Alex!" Terisa says. We shush her. Come on, you can yell in a prison without being heard! Alex looks relieved.

" _Finally._ What the heck took you so long?!"

"Well, ya know, we can only do this at night!"

"We ARE your savior, we deserve some credit!" Irina says angrily. She motions for Alyssa to unlock the door, which she is able to accomplish after about a minute. Alex jumps up and we continue to hurry down the corridor.

"Wait," he says. "This isn't' the way out!"

"Of course it isn't you dufous," I reply. "We have to rescue Valjean, _remember?!_ "  
"Can't we just leave?" Terisa complains. "He belongs in a prison anyways!"

Ya know, I could punch that girl sometimes! We hang out with her 'cause it get's us respect, but there's only so much a person can take!

"NO."

"NO."

"NO."

"NO."

"The rest of the escape committee is in agreement," I reply," looking smug. Terisa rolls her eyes and keeps on running.

We reach Valjean cell and are able to crack the lock on this one more easily.

"Okay," I say. "No all we have to do is find Katie." However, that turned out to not be one of our bigger problems.

"Guys!" We hear her scream from not to far off. "I use a little help here!" We look around the corner. Katie is fighting 3 guards at once.

Dun dun dun! See?! I UPDATED! Will get the next chapter out soon!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm baaaaaack! Sorry to keep you wondering about the fate of Katie (hopefully you weren't wondering about the fate of the guards). Anyways, Chaptuar tweve!

or a moment we all just stood there and stared at each other. This was not part of the plan. After a few seconds, we look at Valjean. He's the big, muscled guy here!

"Take them down," I hiss. He gives me a seriously-they'll-capture-me-and-arrest-me look.

"We'll back you up!" It doesn't seem like he takes much comfort in this.

"Just do it!" Terisa again. "We only have like, 11 hours left! GO!"

"Valjean," I whisper, trying to reason with him. "You won't get arrested. We just broke you out, we're not completely useless! We'll help you take down the guards, they just need to be focused on you. Come on, they're way taller than us girls, and you're probably way better at fighting than us." Alyssa starts to object and I kick her in the shins. Valjean considers it, then rushes forward.

We rush in after him. I punch every bit of blue uniform I can find until all the guards are out cold. Alyssa brushes off her hands.

"Good job, Valjean my friend. I have finally met someone who is my fighting equal."

"And to you, Co-Master Ninja." There was silence for a moment, then we all collapsed into nervous giggles.

I never would have guessed that you laugh when you're nervous, but we did. After we calmed down, the seven of us took off the way we came. This however, turned out to be a mistake.

There were four guards there, one of them being Javert.

"RUN!" I screamed, and we took off in the opposite direction. I must have not been paying attention, because there was a fork in the corridor and all of a sudden it was just Katie and me.

Hey, at least there weren't any guards chasing us!

I stopped. "Hey, Katie? Where'd everybody go?" Katie turned around and looked behind us, apparently unaware of the lack of people.

"Oh God… I dunno… do you think the guards got them?"

That is a possibility as well. I make up my mind to try and call Alyssa - if her phone has service mine should too! I punch in her number and call. Her phone rings for a minute and she answers.

However, all I hear is the sound of a scuffle and a few agitated yells before the phone hangs up.

Looks like we'll get nothing from Alyssa. I look up at Katie.

"I think they went down the other path and have been captured by the guards," I tell her. Her eyes widen, and she starts to whimper.

"What's the big deal?" I ask. "There are only like, 4! We can take 'em down!"

"Yes, but then more will come! Selina, do you not realize how outnumbered we are?! There are probably hundreds of guards and only seven of us, nine if Bernard and Eleanora help! We'll never be able to make it out of the prison now that other guards have been alerted!" This is true. We'll never make it out. Not without modern technology that is! An idea begins to form in my brain.

It's a crazy plan, I know, but it might actually work.

"Katie," I tell her. "I have a plan. We're going to split up. You were the one who drove your dad's car around the parking lot, right?" When we were 12 we decided it was a good idea to drive Katie's dad's care while our parents while waiting for all of our parents who were in the bar. We were supposed to hang out in the playground, but we decided that driving Katie's dad's car would be more fun. We got in a lot of trouble for that. But, Katie might now a little bit how to drive!

"Yeah," she replies uncertainly.

"I need you to run back to the campsite and drive someone's car into the woods. I'll get everyone into the outside and you can come pick us up. Everyone will be to confused and mystified to attack us!" For a moment, Katie looked at me like I was crazy, but then a smile began to spread across her face.

"I'll go get the car." She dashes off. Okay. So now I have to find the others and somehow help them take down the guards and get them outside. This is going to be difficult!

I sprint until I see the fork in the path and go the other way, the way everyone else went.

They hadn't gotten very far, probably because once the guards had caught up with them they couldn't run. They were all handcuffed besides Alyssa, who by the looks of it had unlocked her handcuffs with a bobby pin. At least I'd have some help.

It looks like the best way would be to attack from behind and hope Alyssa comes and help.

I run forward and take them down so that Javert fell on his head and was knocked unconscious.

"RUN!" I scream. "To the outside! Trust me!" They take of, but no one gets a chance to chase them because they're attacking Alyssa and me. Soon, of course, all four of the guards are lying in awkward positions on the ground.

"Nice work," I pant. She runs a hand through her hair.

"You too. So, um, why outside so fast?"  
"Katie's getting a car and we're gonna escape in style!"  
"AWESOME!" We then dash after the rest of the group. They are huddled in an exit, cleverly out of sight.

"So," Terisa hisses. "Exactly _how_ are we going to get out of here?! There are guards with guns who will see us! They've probably been notified and will be more alert! Oh, and can someone PLEASE get these handcuffs off?!"

"Katie's driving one of the cars over here and that's how we're going to escape," I explain as Alyssa unlocks everyone's handcuffs. Everyone is, of course, psyched about the idea and takes a moment to do a kind of happy/victory dance.

We hear the honk of a car. Katie, in the car, wearing some cool sunglasses speeds across the grass ad 100 miles and stops in front of us.

"Pile in!" We throw ourselves into the car and she drives across the grass and towards the forest. Terisa whispers something, and Katie opens the sunroof. Terisa stands up. She does a peace sign.

"Later losers!" She screams, and we then speed into the woods, hearing gunshots in the distance.

We drive for some time, in and out of the portal so that we dodge the wall. After many miles, we let Valjean out.

"So I guess this is it," I say, looking at him. "Need anything?" Valjean shakes his head and smiles, the first real smile I've ever seen on him.

"We'll come back, at some point," I tell him. "However, it might be several years if we have to wait till we're allowed to drive." I slap the side of the car.

"Thanks," Valjean tells me, and waves as he walks away.

I know, I know, the chapter should end here so that it would be the average chapter length. However, I'm doing this book in parts, and I really want to finish part one, so I'm writing a really lengthy chapter! Deal with it!

We watch him leave for a few minutes before Irina screams.

"GUYS! It's almost five! We have to get the car back before anyone wakes up!" Katie steps on the pedal and off we go.

We reach camp in about 20 minutes. I can't believe no one woke up, but they didn't.

Of courses, we had to come up with a story for where Alex was. It wasn't a very good one. He said that he was walking on his way to the bathroom when he got hit over his head (which is halfway true, he did get over his head, except he was running for his life in a field of grass) and that when he woke up, he was lying on his sleeping bag.

When I got back to the house, there was news waiting for me.

"Guess what Selina!" My mom says. "Since seventh grade ends in a few days, we're planning to go the the beach next month. Your friends are going to be there too!

Who knows? Maybe all my friends and I will have to do lie on the beach and soak up the rays.

Or, we might have to do something a little more difficult.

Dis is da end of part one! I'm writing part two as this goes up! Sorry people in the story, you do not get a break! Soak up the rays, I'm not going to be that easy on you!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola readers! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I had to think up another plot line for our adventurers! So, I have now thought of one, and will continue/begin to produce chapters more constantly. Anyways, Chaptwa 13! t's the morning that we're leaving f0r the ocean and I'm staring at myself in the mirror in a dark blue and black bikini. Can you blame me?! Alex is gonna be there! For the past few days, I have been making huge efforts to make my body as perfect as it's gonna get. I have to admit, it looks better than when I first started! I looked online a bunch and found this really good leg cream to help with the red acne-ish bumps you sometimes get from shaving your legs, and another fairly cheap lotion for the rest of my body to help it be a little more smooth. You might be wondering why I have wasted so much of my life making myself look acceptable in a bikini. Well, knowing TERISA and probably Alyssa who are like, the sexyest people on the planet, he's going to be at their feet in no time unless I present the best show possible. And hey, I was able to accomplish it all in under 3o bucks! "Selina, are you finished packing? We leave for the airport in two hours!" What? What time is it?! It's 8:15?! HOLY CRAP! I've been staring at myself for almost a half hour! "Yeah, I'm almost done! I'll be down for breakfast in a few seconds!" I throw on some clothes and rush down the stairs. Another thing you might be wondering - if I'm almost packed, why am I so worried? Well, when I said "almost packed," I mean that I had laid out all the stuff I wanted to take and still had to stuff all of it into one suitcase and another bag that I can carry. That's gonna take like, an hour on itself! And then I have to make myself look glowing and beachy! While still snarfing down my toast, I cram everything into the biggest suitcase I can find. All my clothes, plus the creams I got, and this really awesome perfume I found that has sort of a spicy smell to it. All the while, of course, my mom screaming at me to get going and to stop wasting time. Would you call spending 15 minutes on your hair a waste of time? Well, maybe I could have lowered it to 10, but I NEED to impress Alex! This is my life here! At 10:30, I came stumbling down the stairs, holding my bag and suitcase, and wearing this really cute spaghetti-strapped top and jean shorts. However, I was currently wearing a beach towel around them because I knew Mom would object to their length. Jeez parents can be annoying! It took me five minutes to come up with that idea! And she's complaining to me that we're late! I used the long car ride to the airport to calm myself down, and to put on more mascara. I'm starting to act like Terisa, aren't I. But hey, guys like girls like Terisa, so Imma go with it! While loading out of the car, I ditched the beach towel, and told my mom I was going to try and find my friends. That way, she would have no time to object my shorts and I would still be able to wear them and impress Alex! As I expected, I found Alyssa and Terisa at the vending machine sipping on soda, along with everyone else. "Hey guys!" I said, "where's Alex?" Everyone giggled. Oh no. I don't like the sound of this. "Oh, uh, he-" Alyssa was trying hard not to laugh. Wait. That's when I realized - Irina wasn't there either. "He went to the bathroom - with Irina." Then they started snickering their heads off, except Katie, who rolled her eyes. All I could do was wait uncomfortably for Alex and Irina to show up. "Where were you?!" I demanded. I was NOT going to let some sicko (if that's what Alex was) control my life! If he was cheating on me, I was going to break up with him right here, right now! Or at least cry really hard. "Oh, uh," Alex started, but Irina cut him off. "Alex needed to use the restroom, and he's never been here before. I have, and I directed Alex to the restroom. I heard someone snicker and saw Irina divert a glare to someone behind me. Alex looked at me with innocent eyes. "Selina, I would never cheat on you, I promise. That will never happen." Something primal in me just couldn't doubt him. I just couldn't. I sighed and accepted his apology. I mean, of all people, he wouldn't cheat me on _Irina,_ right? I mean, she's so immature! After a few seconds of awkward silence, we heard the overcomer say, "Attention all travelers: Flight A720 will be departing in 10 minutes. I strongly suggest that all passengers board that flight as quickly as possible. Thank you." "That's our flight," said Katie. "We should get going." Everyone gathered their bags and dropped off the biggest one on the suitcase - mover thingys - you know, the conveyor belt that carries the bags to the cargo hold. The line for the metal detector took the longest. Both Irina and Terisa took about 3 minutes each because they had all these metal clasps on their outfits and jewelry. SERIOUSLY?! We were going to miss the flight?! "Seriously?! You guys costed us six minutes! We'll be lucky if we get on the plane in time!" "Sorry," responded Terisa, "but a lot of things are metal. Like oh, maybe _Katie's little brothers Nerf gun!"_ "What?" "We brought it! It was in one of my jacket pockets! Didn't you learn anything from our last adventure?! Never leave the largely populated area unarmed!" "I don't think that will be a real problem," I pointed out. I mean the beach will have a million people on it! "Oh, so the ocean is heavily populated?! Good to know! FYI, I like to actually swim in the ocean, and if there's another time portal and I am suddenly surrounded by Vikings or whatever, I need to be able to fight for my life in some way!" Huh. I guess I never thought of that. Wow Terisa, I never thought you had any brains in you. Guess I was wrong. Still I hope we don't have to fight any Vikings or anything. All I want is a summer with Alex! Is that so wrong?! Before getting to our seats, we checked in with our parents so that they could be sure we hadn't oh, driven someone's car again. Although I did see an appealing Lamborghini while coming into the airport, no crimes had been committed. The plane ride would be 3 hours long, so I had brought with me my headphones and some chips. About 1 hour into the ride, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at Katie, who was sitting next to me, reading a book. "Selina, I just found something that looks like a weird coincidence, but I kind of wanted to check it with you, because this is really weird. You know kind of the plot line that was going on when we traveled back in time? Valjean was in prison and Javert was a prison guard there?" Why she was referring to the situation as a plot line was a mystery, but I nodded. "Well, in the book I'm reading, it's the same. Valjean is in prison from 1795 to 1815 for stealing a loaf of bread. It looks like he escapes 3 times, one of them around when we went back-" Cut again! Actually, I hadn't quite planned this out when I started writing the book, but I actually have no idea the exact years of Valjean's escapes! So, because this is a fan _fiction,_ I can do whatever I want! Too bad, Hugo! One of Valjean's escapes has been moved to 1805! "-and while he was doing time at the Toulon Prison, the same place we went, there was a prison guard there named Javert." "Wait, but you're in the middle of the book! What else does it say?!" "Um, I'm not sure. I looked at the table of contents, which, by the way, is quite confusing, but I saw one of the sections was labeled 'Jean Valjean', so I checked it out. The beginning goes on about this Bishop Myriel person we'll probably never need to know about. Selina, I don't think we just traveled back in time, I think we traveled back in time into a book!"

Oooh, I ended on a cliffhanger this time! Will get Chapter 14 up sooner. Not like, tomorrow, but sooner than in a month!


	14. Note for redwalllover28

Wow, I can't believe someone (still you!) actually still looked at this! I'm doing fine, and still writing, just other stories that I usually don't post. Around that time I went through a really bad bout of writers block and didn't really continue any of my stories for a while. I didn't really intend to continue it, but if you want I might occasionally post a short chapter. It means so much to me that you've looked at this story after almost 2 years!


End file.
